Because Of You
by Snapeprincess
Summary: Anastasia meets the seven, and ends up falling for Vin Tanner.


**Title: ****Because Of You**

**Name:** Christy

**Yahoo E-mail: **** writtenxpassion**

**Rating: ****PG**

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own any of the characters of The Magnificent Seven. They belong to CBS & whatever the production company was. Anastasia Lopez, Matthew Leland, Joshua and Calvin Demetris belong to me. Also Anastasia's daughters Kayra and Amalee Lopez.

**Classification:** Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing:** Vin Tanner/Anastasia Lopez(OFC)

**Summary: ****Anastasia Lopez meets the seven.... not good with summaries.**

**Universe/Series: ****N/A**

******Status:**** Not Done**

**Anastasia Gabriel Lopez an Italian women in her 20's, she was very beautiful, with flowing brown hair and kind golden brown eyes. Anastasia had never had a real relationship, most of her boyfriends had been abusive to her. She wanted to blame it on her parents, but she couldn't. Anastasia's father had been abusive and had abused her mother, he had eventually started to hit her. When Anastasia had been 12, she had been put into the system, where in many of the homes that she had been to; she had been abused mentally, psychically, and sexually, she had tried not to let it put her down. Anastasia had done her best in school, she hadn't been the smartest, but she had finally graduated high school. It had taken her two years to get out, but she had. Anastasia was from Brooklyn, New York. She moved to Houston, Texas to get away from her past, she went to a college there and had graduated with a law degree. She started working at a police station there, and had loved it. She met her friends Matthew Leland, Joshua and Calvin Demetrius there. Anastasia transferred to the ATF in Colorado.**

**Anastasia walked in to the ATF building and went over to the elevator, she pressed the seventh button and was taken to the seventh floor, she stepped out. She walked over to where she saw others, Anastasia looked at the clock and saw that it was one minute to nine o'clock. She then walked over to a man with brown hair, he was young. "Hello?" she said, Anastasia saw the others also looked at her also, when the younger man had. "Yes, how can we help you?" he asked, she smiled slightly" I'm Anastasia Lopez" she told him"I am here to meet with a Christopher Larabee" she added. The others nodded, one of them called out" Hey Chris, there is a young lady here to see you" the one who had yelled it, winked at her." Well Anastasia, I am Buck Wilmington, that is JD Dunne" Buck told her, pointing to the one, that she had been talking to at first." That is Josiah Sanchez" He pointed at the oldest looking one and then pointed to the black man"This is Nathan Jackson" and then the last one he pointed to, looked amazing and gorgeous, but she showed nothing on her face as she looked at him." And that is Vin Tanner, we have another one, his name is Ezra Standish, but he's always late" Buck laughed as he said it. Right after saying this, a man with blond hair and green eyes walked out. He had a hard look on his face, he looked at her."Are you Anastasia Lopez?"He asked icily, she nodded. "I am, I see that you are Chris Larabee" she stated. He nodded to that. He then showed her what desk was hers and then told her to get to work. She sat down, the others smiled at her. At almost ten o'clock another man came in, it was Ezra Standish, he had reddish brown hair and at one look to his eyes, she saw that they were beautiful green. He looked at her" Hello, how do you do mam?" Ezra asked her." You don't have to call me mam, call me either Anastasia or Ana" she tried not blushing as she said this. Larabee came back out and glared at Ezra, he told him to come into the office and after a few minutes Ezra came back out. She could tell that he had been yelled at and lectured on being late, ****but he also had a smirk on his face, the others were snickering at Ezra, as he sat down.**

**Anastasia finished the work that, she had been given. Anastasia looked up and around at the others, they were still working. Vin looked up and at her, she blushed softly and her heart sped up, she hurriedly looked down. Hoping that he hadn't seen. Anastasia felt something hit her in the back and she looked in back of her, she saw Buck grinning at her. She smiled back. "What?" she asked. "What are you doing after work, eh? Ana?" He asked her genuinely wanting to know. Anastasia grinned" Well I have to pick up my daughters" she softly said, she wondered what the others reactions were, but she couldn't look at them. The others exchanged looks, wondering why she looked so hurt and ashamed." Really what are their names, and what do they look like, do they look like you?" Wondered Josiah. Anastasia smiled."They are beautiful, their names are Kayra and Amalee. Kay is 10, she has curly brown hair, and she had the most loving brown eyes. She is a skinny girl and one of the sweetest girls there is. Amalee is my little princess, she's 7. She has short straight brown hair and brown eyes. That girl is mostly always cheerful, and she is the most talkative girls there is... well when no one else is around." she told them laughing softly. Anastasia remembered her other child, he had been beautiful and so adorable. She didn't want to tell them about him though. "Amazing, any pictures?" Asked Vin, Anastasia hadn't really cared what the others had thought, but she had Vin. It was weird, she had just met him, but she was falling in love and couldn't help it." Of course" she smirked, as she picked up her purse and took out a book. She gave them the book to pass around, her sons pictures were in a different book. Anastasia didn't see Chris coming out, but she heard him say"What is going on out here?" The others looked at each other and then at Chris, and Buck said." oh come on ol' dog, were just looking at Ana's daughters, here have a look" Buck gave Chris the pictures and he looked at them" Your daughter's are beautiful" He********said, as he handed her back the book. Chris told them all to go home, since it was almost five anyway.**

**Anastasia walked into her apartment and was greeted by hugs and barks, she had gotten a phone call saying that the girls had been picked up by Josh. She smiled down at her daughters." Hey girls, how was your first day at a new school?" She inquired, Kayra grinned"My day was fantastic. I made two new friends, Ollie.. Oliver and Hale.. Haley" she shouted excitedly. Anastasia laughed softly shaking her head, she looked over at Amalee and asked quietly."What about you Ame?" Amalee looked away, she looked about to cry, as she stuttered" It was fine mama" Ana knew that something was wrong, she frowned as she got on to her knees before Amalee" Baby, hey what's the matter?" she questioned her youngest daughter." No one liked me"Amalee stuttered, as she started crying. Ana hugged Amalee" Hey baba, I am sure as soon as those kids get to know you they will love you just as much as your sister and I do." she vowed. Amalee smiled sweetly at her mama and hugged her tightly."Now you girls go do something while I get supper ready" she told them, they nodded and went to the living room and put the television on and started watching cartoons. Anastasia got out the supplies that she would need for pasta and started getting it ready. She went in and watched some cartoons with the girls and then went and checked on the food, when she saw that it was done. Anastasia yelled to them to come and eat, when they were done, she got them into the bath and ready for bed. She went to bed and fell asleep.**

**The next day she walked into work, the guys were there. They all grinned at her" so when do we get to meet the girls?" asked Nathan, Ana looked at them and frowned" You want to meet them?" she wondered, they nodded" well um... you all can come and eat supper with us tonight if you would like". She told them softly. They nodded, so tonight there would be more cooking. She shrugged and thought that it would be alright, they had been nice to her, so she thought that they wouldn't hurt the girls. Though if they tried she would be sincerely angry. " A friend of mine picks them up and takes ****them to my home, they have a baby sitter until I get there... although Kay hates that she has to be babysat" she giggled softly. **

**The boys laughed with her. At about five everyone.. including Larabee followed Anastasia to her home. They walked in. Kayra and Amalee ran over to their mother and hugged her, she hugged them back. The girls looked at the strangers and then looked at their mother and had looks of wonder on their faces. Anastasia smiled at them"These are the men that I work with, this is Chris Larabee, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Nathan Jackson, JD Dunne, Vin Tanner and Ezra Standish." She pointed to each as she said this. Kayra smirked and waved happily, then she ran into the living room and turned on the television. Amalee smiled and waved shyly" Hello" she stuttered, and then she went in with her sister. Anastasia motioned for the guys to follow her. She waved to the babysitter and told the men her name was Elisabeth, she looked about sixteen and lived down the hall and took care of the girls whenever Anastasia couldn't. She told the girl that she could leave, after saying goodbye to the children, Elisabeth left. "What would you like to eat?" Ana questioned, they said whatever was fine and she nodded. Anastasia went into the kitchen and started making lasagna, she then went back out and joined the others. Anastasia couldn't help but to laugh when she saw that the girls had the men playing Dora and more games. "So how did my girls get you to play Dora?" she said laughingly, they all blushed" they betted that we wouldn't... so we had to" She giggled, as they told her. Finally it was time to eat, they had to sit in the living room, because there were so many people. They laughed and talked more, plus they got to know each other some more. All of them left at about ten all except for Vin who had asked to talk privately. She told him to wait for a minute as she had to get Kayra and Amalee to bed. She walked out and was met by a smiling Vin Tanner, she smiled back blushing a little "What, do I have something on my face?" she wondered as she touched her face, Vin just snickered" No, you don't... I wanted to asked if you would go out Friday night, say about six or seven?" He asked her, she frowned, her eyes going wide" really?" she asked, he nodded. Then she grinned and nodded" alright" she said" Friday night it is" she added and he left. She went to bed with a happy smile on her face.**

**Anastasia went to work the next day, she had a bounce in her feet; as she walked, Buck looked at her and grinned slyly"So little lady, you look to be a happy camper, ya have a date tonight?" he questioned, she just smiled and shook her head. "Nope, Friday night" She told him happily."So Vin finally got up the nerve to ask you." he mused and she nodded. "I guess that he did" she was all she said.**

**Well that is all for now, I am sorry if it sucked... But I did try my best. Hope that you like it!!!**


End file.
